Journey: Roads To Cross & Obstacles To Overcome
by farfromclearskies
Summary: Sometimes, the more something seems right, the harder it is to get.   Brittany/Santana


Journey: Roads To Cross & Obstacles To Overcome

_**-Chapter One-**_

The day had finally happened. Santana Lopez had hit rock bottom. The past few months of her life had been completely awful and she had become a total wreck. She lost the love of her life, her best friend, the only person that stayed with her through everything and made her happy no matter what. She had lost her everything. She had lost Brittany Pierce to some dumb ass kid in a wheelchair who liked to think that he was some big shot gangsta rapper. She rolled her eyes at the thought as she poured herself another shot of tequila and threw it down her throat with the rules of salt and lime. Santana wasn't fond of these shots unless there was a tall, gorgeous blonde who had legs that went on forever, the brightest and bluest eyes that she had ever seen and had well defined abs from years of dancing and training that she could lick the salt off beforehand, tequila just wasn't that good unless Brittany Pierce was present.

_**"I pushed her away for so long. I told her that I never wanted anything serious and because of that, she's run off with him and there's nothing that I can do about it. I should have taken the chance with her when she had suggested it before but no, I'm too much of a coward and now I have literally nothing. She never judged me you know, I've always been a nasty person, I've always done horrible things to people and even though she's never understood why I did it, she never once judged me, she understood that that's just how I was."**_ She cried silently with her head in her hands after slamming down the shot glass. She and Kurt were sat in the black and white kitchen of the Lopez household. Kurt and his free shoulder had shown up when he had driven past the previously mentioned couple on the streets and figured that Brittany was not with Santana at this moment which was when his pulse spiked and his heart raced. He got a lump in his throat and felt that he needed to speed to see the Lopez girl who he knew was staying in the large by herself seeing as though her parents had gone away on some vacation together for their wedding anniversary to the Caribbean and had deemed Santana as old enough and responsible enough to look after herself. Kurt wondered just how much attention they actually paid to her because he knew that if they paid the slightest bit, then they would not have let her stay by herself when she was hurting so much.

Kurt knew that the girl was in a mess and didn't want the girl to have the chance to do something destructive or anything more destructive than what she was already doing and when he had arrived there, he banged his fist hard on the door for a few minutes without any answer. He had tried the door handle that had been open and had found Santana sat at the table shotting tequila with soft piano music playing in the background and tears falling down her beautiful face. At the very sight, he was heartbroken. Everything that he had ever known about Santana had been a façade and every expectation of what she was like was smashed. She wasn't the Santana Lopez that he had once known, that had ordered slushies on Rachel Berry every day, maybe even twice or three times a day without fail. She wasn't the bitchy and argumentative girl that she had once been, she was withdrawn and had even quit the cheerios and put very little effort into Glee and that was when she actually showed up sober or even showed up at all.

Kurt and Santana had never really gotten on well as they were two totally different types of people but right now, Kurt could see that they weren't that different from each other. At the moment, they were both outcasts with very few friends and who were both very gay as it turned out. Kurt was well out of the closet. The whole school knew about him and the jocks liked to punish him and others liked to avoid him in fear of being rejected and Santana was someone who was formerly the head of the social ladder and although she still held the respect, she knew that she couldn't come out as a lesbian unless she wanted to lose the little thing that she was holding on to and that was keeping her alive and standing in that school. She was going through a big identity crisis and was trying her very best to deal with accepting herself but she and Kurt had figured out that acceptance of your sexuality is a lot harder when you were in her position.

Kurt never used to understand the way that Santana used to work. She used to order slushies on people constantly and every day without fail. She cared what everyone thought about her and she made sure that she was the best that she could but now, he understood her to the last detail. She slushied people to have the power that she needed so that hopefully one day she would be able to come out to everyone and be okay, she cared because she never wanted to let anyone down or disappoint them. That, and she was always trying to be the perfect child for her parents. Her parents that didn't give a damn about her.

_**"You have told her that you love her haven't you?" **_Kurt asked her like it was the most simple question in the entire world. At this point, she lifted up her head to look at him. Her face was filled with an 'are you actually thick?' expression. Her make up was staining her cheeks where it had run from all the crying but she could still pull any expression off and put the fear of God into people at the same time.

_**"Of course I have. I sang to her for god's sake and I told her at her locker but no, she still stayed with him and chose him over me. She's supposed to love me, we've had this going for years now and it's obvious that we love each other. I've been kicking myself for not realising years ago, the signs have always been there. I was stupid if I thought it was just a best friend thing. Maybe I was just too mean of a person, she probably needed someone nice because she's so nice" **_Santana drunkenly replied whilst lining up the next shot. She unscrewed the cap of the bottle but Kurt was quick and pulled the bottle away and out of the grip of her weakened due to alcohol hands.

_**"Santana, you are not a bad person. You're amazing and nice and you're loyal as hell and I know that when it comes down to her that you've got a heart of gold. I know that you'd do anything for her, I don't actually think that I've ever seen two people look at each other the way that you two do. It's beautiful. She knows that you'd do anything and obviously you know it too without a doubt, maybe it just wasn't the right time"**_ He replied to her softly whilst screwing the cap back on the bottle and settling it down next to him on the floor to ensure that she wouldn't be able to reach it without him realising and being able to stop her. He looked at her with great sympathy and she burst into tears once again.

_**"Look, it's getting late. Let's get you up to bed okay? You do have school tomorrow" **_He asked her. She stayed silent for a moment before nodding and the two walked up the stairs together with Kurt guiding and Santana holding on to him for dear life. She managed to finally get herself stripped down and into bed before thanking Kurt for everything that he had been doing for her lately. He nodded, left the room and then returned with a hair tie so that she could tie her hair back as well as a bucket just in case she was sick in the night. He told her that if she was sick or felt upset again that she should ring him and he would be over in a second no matter what time it was or how little she was upset, he told her that no matter what, he would be there for her. She was grateful and thanked him again before asking him to lock the door behind him and keep the key until he picked her up in the morning because she would still be over the limit by the time she would have to set off tomorrow and also because you couldn't leave a door unlocked in this part of Lima, it was practically a death sentence to do such a thing.

Kurt said that he would and said his goodbyes before turning off the lights. He closed the bedroom door behind him and walked down the stairs. He pushed the chairs in around the table and picked up the bottle of alcohol and put it back onto the shelf and put the shot glasses by the sink so that Santana could wash them tomorrow with the plates and cutlery and such that she still had to watch. He looked at his watch and realised that it was only 10pm, it was ridiculously early so he could take his time driving home. He left the house and locked the door before turning around to see the tall blonde that had broken his friends heart right in front of him and that he had just bee discussing. She was holding a key in her hands that looked like the exact copy of the one that Kurt was holding. He sighed and looked down for a second or two.

_**"Brittany, I think it's better if you don't see her tonight" **_He said to her softly, trying to be as nice as he could and hoping that she could sense the gentleness of his voice and take it as a sign that Santana was okay.

_**"I'll make her feel better though. I'll stroke her hair like she likes me too"**_ She replied happily. He rolled his eyes at the fact that she had not gotten the point that he was trying to get across to her. Sometimes, Kurt was really glad that Brittany didn't understand some things but at this time of his life, it really pissed him off.

_**"No Brittany, don't you dare go in there. I think you've caused enough trouble if I'm honest with you. Now get in my car and I'll drive you home and you can ring her tomorrow or see her in school or something." **_He said in an angry and fierce voice. This whole situation was making him angry. He was usually a calm person but it was all so messed up and was starting to get to him. He was having to pretend that everything was okay to Santana but it really wasn't, even he wanted to kick Artie a few times because of all of this.

Kurt couldn't quite understand why Brittany couldn't see what was right in front of her. Here was Santana, the love of her life finally admitting that she loved her, that she felt something more than best friends and a lot more than sex and here she was playing the safe card with her boyfriend that clearly only wanted her because she was hot and was the only person who was willing to go out with him. Why couldn't she see that this normally bitchy, tough girl who wasn't supposed to give a damn about anything actually cared about her, loved her and would do anything. Hell, she'd even try to do the impossible for her as well as polishing off an entire bottle of Tequila just so that she could wish that Brittany was having a good time with her boyfriend tonight.

Brittany got in to the car with Kurt and he drove her home. The drive was silent and there was a quiet murmur of thanks as she got out of the car and went into the house. He drove away and waited down the block for a few minutes to check that she wasn't just going to come back out of the house and he was thankful that she didn't as he wasn't really up to trying to keep Brittany away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana woke up the next morning feeling like hell. The sun was bouncing off her face, her throat was hoarse, there were tear stains down her face and her headache was a killer one. She felt like she could easily off herself right now because all of the pain and that was minus the heartbreak. She needed another drink and a strong, neat one at that.

Santana Lopez had fallen into a fast dropping, dark and vicious spiral that was going to end up even worse than it was going now.


End file.
